Meeting You For You (Oneshot Version)
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Antoinette Lemieux fell in love with Jaden Yuki. She plans to confess before he leaves the academy for good. She was one year younger than him and it lowered chances of her confessing. How will it turn out? Does Jaden feel the same way about her or not? A short version of Meeting You For You that's about to come out soon. Make sure to read it. Make sure to Read Review. Jaden x OC


I'm here with an oneshot about Jaden and a new OC. She's here with me now.

Antoinette: Salut à tous! Mon nom est Antoinette et j'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire. Ruru juste souffre d'essayer d'écrire une histoire d'un seul chapitre, car elle trouve qu'il est difficile de ne pas continuer ut, comme les deux autres histoires OC.

Sorry if I like the stories a lot to continue it! It's not my fault.

Antoinette: Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet Ruru. Vous vaincre cette tentation en faisant ce un oneshot. Vous pouvez le faire!

Thanks for the prep talk, but let's just start the chapter.

Antoinette: Amusez-vous!

She says enjoy. Just so you know, she speaking in French.

* * *

Antoinette, a girl with light pinkish brown hair and crystal blue eyes, loved to take walks in the forest. She was walking to the Slifer Dorms to meet a certain someone. She fell in love with his cute and innocence. He was goofy, hyper-active, and just couldn't get enough of dueling. He also loved his dorm and he refused to move up the ranks. You guessed right. It was Jaden Yuki. Antoinette was planning to tell him her feelings.

She tried to speak English as much as others and got used to it. She tried her best not to speak French accidentally. After all, it's hard for her to speak something she wasn't used to speaking since she was small. Antoinette reached the dorm and walked up the stairs. She was scared. Antoinette hoped she didn't get nervous and do something weird. She reached his door and raised her hand to knock, but pulled back quickly. She felt butterflies in her stomach and couldn't get her heart to stop beating so hard. She was shaking as she made another attempt to knock on his door. Once she did this, she couldn't turn back.

Antoinette had to do this. She was a year younger than him and she had only two years in Duel Academy with him. Once he graduates, Antoinette would never be able to see him again. She would never be able to find him in anywhere. He would've been long gone by then. It was now or never. She knocked. Some sounds of groaning and the bed creaking were heard. It would have sounded like a make out session if it was any other guy, but this was Jaden, he was too dense too know how to kiss. Then again, that only made the chances for her to succeed even smaller than the little percentage it already was. The door opened to reveal Jaden, his two toned brown hair a mess and his brown eyes were sleepy. Jaden's lips were graced with a smile once he saw Antoinette.

"Hey there, Antoinette. Do you need something? I was just catching forty winks, so don't worry about disturbing me. Come on in," said Jaden with his perky self back in working order. Antoinette was nervous. Never once had she dared entered Jaden's room. She would always run away before Jaden welcomed her in. It wasn't her fault that she was nervous! She just was.

"I'm fine. I only came to tell you something. Nothing of great importance though. Maybe I'll just tell you when you have time for it," said Antoinette, carefully choosing her words. She couldn't take the pressure of confessing to a total clueless boy. She just couldn't. Alexis had told her to just say it to him, but she wasn't confident enough to do it. She was about to leave when Jaden took her be the hand and pulled here inside his room.

"I invited you in, so don't think you're not welcome. Just come in," said Jaden with a smile, happily leading her to a chair in the room. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Just something small." She couldn't bear to say anything about here love for him. Antoinette had meet Jaden because she thought he needed a friend. All of his friends were busy with something on that day and no one would duel him. Antoinette offered to duel him to satisfy his urge to duel. Since then, she started to fall in love with him.

"Go on. I have ears to listen. It's not like it is going to be heard by deaf ears," prompted Jaden. His arms were behind his head to replace a pillow as he lay on bed. He wore a white t-shirt and some red shorts. He was smiling like usual. She fell in love with that smile. Antoinette just wanted to smother him with a hug. She blushed at her thought. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Really!" She wanted to leave. Jaden thought she was sick and got off his bed to place a hand on her forehead. Her temperature was normal, but he just couldn't help, but wonder what was wrong.

"You want to tell me about something, right? Sometimes, you should just say it." Jaden gave her another smile. It was now or never. She had to confess. She stood up and hugged him. Jaden was surprised by this gesture. He was never really hugged by people unless it was out of joy.

"Je t'aime, idiot!" exclaimed Antoinette with a huge blush. She buried her face deeper in his chest. Her face was redder than a tomato and she was scared what Jaden would say. Anything could happen. Jaden's cheek was painted a light pink. He, too, had loved her, but he didn't know what she said. He only blushed because of the gesture.

"I didn't understand a thing you said other than the idiot part." Antoinette was speechless. He had totally ruined the moment. Antoinette guessed that she had to recreate the scene again.

"It means that I love you!" Her words were slightly jumbled up, but Jaden could understand it this time. Jaden hugged her back gently and placed his head on top of her. He never thought this day would come and neither did she.

"I-I love you, too, Antoinette. I never thought this day would come. I always thought you saw me as a friend because you thought I might be too childish," Jaden expressed his previous worries. Antoinette pulled back slightly to look in his eyes, but was close enough to hold onto his shirt. Jaden looked into her crystal blue eyes, loving every moment of it. Antoinette leaned in, closing her eyes and slightly parting her lips. Jaden leaned towards her to close the space between them. Jaden's lips brushed against hers and they shared a hot, passionate kiss. Antoinette felt time stop. The kiss they were sharing felt like it lasted hours when it was only seconds.

To fill in the empty space in their lungs with air, they parted and stared into each other's eyes. Nothing could ever make Antoinette happier than she was now. Her impossible wish was granted. Jaden gave her a smile, waiting for anything she was going to say to come out. Antoinette hugged him once more and he hugged her back. She then whispered something to him.

"Your childishness is one thing I love about you."

"I love you, Antoinette Lemieux."

"I love you much more, Jaden Yuki."

* * *

My first oneshot. Tell me what you think of it. It might suck though. I'm not very good with keeping it as a oneshot. I find the details too vague and just can't help, but add more to it.

Antoinette: Je suis sûr que c'est bon. Ceci est pratique pour vous de créer plus. Soyez heureux avec elle!

How is this practice? And how can I be happy with it?

Antoinette: Just get on with it already!

Okay, okay. Please read and review. I hope you could give me some pointers in writing oneshots so that I can improve the next one.

Antoinette: Comme elle le dit-

Please just say it in English so the readers can understand.

Antoinette: Fine. Like she said, please read and review. I'll see you soon in the long version or _original _version if you really thought about it. The title is still the same.

Hope you like this short one about Antoinette and Jaden. The main one has loads more details. This is for people who want things short.

Antoinette: Bye bye! Rendez-vous la prochaine fois En vous rencontrant pour vous.

She says bye and she'll see you next time in Meeting You For You. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
